User blog:321SPONGEBOLT/Animaniacs OC: Background Singer
(WARNING: Contents of this character may be inappropriate) Background Singer (formerly called Wizard Egon the Wicked Wizard of the East) is the defender of Warner Bros. Studios and its recording artist. Unlike the other humans, Background Singer finds the Warners tolerable and lives them after they adopted him. Backstory Egon was born just as his parents were about to die, and for years has been overly protected by his brother, Waldo. When he reached his early 20s, he saw the Warners in the woods, and sings off-screen. Egon liked singing with the Warners day by day and feels he must know more about them. He tells Waldo this, but his brother reprimands him and forces him in confinement as he tells him that the world is a dark cruel place. Later that night though, he cleverly escaped in the middle of the night by making a hair potion to cover his birthmark (which is like Waldo's, but with the compass pointing east). In disguise, he dressed up as one of the night patrol Twinkie guards and foretold the future of the water tower falling where Egon is standing. So he makes a decoy of his feet and leaves for the city of Burbank California where he starts to blend in with the human race and starts changing his name from Egon to Background Singer after joining a group of street performers who gave him his trademark hat and suit. When Background Singer and the others performed on stage, the Warner siblings were watching, and Dot fell in love with him. At first, Background Singer didn't seem interested in Dot, but after she hurt herself, Background Singer tries holding his laugh in, until Dot encouraged him to laugh, and Background Singer found love. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot all agree to let Background Singer stay with them in the water tower, and Background Singer would soon meet the staff of his new home, Warner Bros. Studios. Occupations Besides singing and doing concerts, Background Singer also is Dot's personal butler because of how much he loves her. He also serves as her personal bodyguard, but also protects Yakko and Wakko too. He also is a defender of the studio, dedicating his live to fighting crime from Wizard Waldo and other forces of evil. Physical Appearance Fair skinned slender human being with black hair, muscles, and rock-hard abs. Normal = Wears a white hat with a black stripe on his head, with a matching white suit with a black bowtie and black shoes. When he unleashes his fury, he rips off the suit and reveals his abs, leaving his sleeves unharmed. Wizard = In "Wakko's Wish", when Background Singer reveals his real self with Waldo's scepter, he loses all his hair and has his birthmark revealed. Alterate Appearances Nightwear = A black elastic and shiny night suit (Other times he just wears boxers). Special Events = Wears the same white hat and black bowtie as his regular outfit, only, he wears a black tuxedo with matching pants and shoes. Spanish outfit (AKA, "Dot the Macadamia Nut" outfit) = When Dot wears her red dress, Background Singer wears a black hat with a red stripe on it. Along with a red dress outfit with a black vest, a red bowtie, black pants, and black shoes. Occasionally has a rose in his mouth as he dances to Spanish music with Dot. Singer Hood outfit (AKA Medieval outfit) = In "Cutie and the Beast", Background Singer plays a Robin Hood-inspired hero and is a skilled archer. You can also call him "Prince Ali". King Egon = Now married to Dot Warner, Background Singer accepts his new form as a Warner and rules the kingdom with his wife and brothers-in-law, but still has a lot of catching up to do with his magic. He now wears King Salazar's outfit after ordering King Salazar's dogs to kill him. In addition, he also now wears latex gloves like the Warners do. Personality *Heroic *Bold *Strong-willed *Serious *Short-tempered *Sarcastic (At times) *Snarky (At times) *Sassy (At times) *Charming *Hot *Attractive *Scared (At times when he debates on revealing his wizard powers or not) Alignment Good Likes and Dislikes Likes - *Being with the Warners and protecting them *His girlfriend, Dot Warner *Dot showing her cuteness at him *Hugging Dot *Touching Dot's hands and feeling her soft rubber gloves *Kissing Dot in her lips and cheeks *Dr. Scratchansniff (at times) *Hello Nurse (at times, but does not fall for her) *His friends supporting his desires *Being accepted for who he really is *Singing alone or with friends *Singing a duet with Dot *Serving Dot *Dancing with Dot Dislikes - *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot being bullied *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot geting kidnapped/ in peril *Dot dying *Being called "babe" (which is his trigger word that makes him blow his stack) *Yakko and Wakko's redunant "Helloooo Nurse!" gag. *Dot falling for another man who is either hotter or just as attractive as him *Mel Gibson (for making Dot fall for him instead of Background Singer) *Thaddeus J. Plotz and anyone other than him who dares to threaten to rid the Warners. *Wakko's belches *Himself being antagonized by enemies *Wizard Waldo and his goons *Dr. Scratchansniff (at times) *Hello Nurse (at times) Weapons His fists and feet (for melee attacks and typical punches and kicks) His wits His "bad boy" qualities His charms His microphone, but don't let its look fool you. Background Singer uses different microphones with different attachments depending on which job. *Gun attachment (Default, mostly for shooting bad guys) *Grapple Gun attachment (For reaching high places) *Umbrela attachment (for gliding from heights) *Feather Duster attachment (for dusting) *Tranquilizer Gun attachment (for shooting tranquilizer darts at bad guys and making them temporarily sleep) Allies Yakko Warner Wakko Warner Dot Warner (his girlfriend) Thaddeus J. Plotz (Occasionally, though they hardly show it) Ralph the Guard (Occasionally) Dr. Scratchansniff (Occasionally) Hello Nurse (Occasionally) Enemies Wizard Waldo (His and the Warners' arch-nemesis) Wizard Waldo's Twinkie Guards Wizard Waldo's Dragorillas Thaddeus J. Plotz Ralph the Guard (Occasionally) King Salazar (in "Wakko's Wish") Any form of bad guy either working with Waldo or alone who wants to rid the Warners of their existence His Theme Song "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood (Background Singer sings this) Songs he sang Some are from "Animaniacs", some are not. 1.) "Animaniacs" theme song + *Regular *Soundtrack Version *"Yakko's World" version 2.) What are we? + 3.) Yes, Brothers Warner We (from HMS Yakko") + 4.) Video Revue + 5.) I'm Cute + *Televised Cut *Soundtrack Version 6.) Several Drops of Rain + 7.) Dot's Song + 8.) Dot's Quiet Time (Note: This was the song where I started testing my first two OCs. You could say it was my favorite at the time. I also voice the defeated Wizard Waldo and his "reformed" Twinkie Guards) + *Soundtrack Version *Alternate take of the Soundtrack Version 9.) Bad to the Bone (A cover of George Thorogood's song. Background Singer sings this after Dot sings "Writing Hooey" in "Roll over, Beethoven") 10.) L.A. Dot 11.) Go the distance (Originally from "Hercules". This is Background Singer's theme song for "Wakko's Wish", when he first debates on leaving, then just goes for it and starts his adventure to find the Warners and have the courage to tell them the truth) 12.) When she loved me (Originally from "Toy Story 2". As soon as Background Singer says goodbye to his friends and leaves, during his limo ride back to California for his next concert, he gazes at a picture he drew of him and Dot, reminiscing their time alone as he sings himself to tears.) 13.) Go the distance Reprise (Originally from "Hercules". Unlike the original, the recording would be more of an "I did it!" kind of song. After telling Dot the truth and Waldo straightening things out, Background Singer (now Wizard Egon) no longer has to be afraid of being a wizard, and is happy that he saved the day) 14.) I believe I can fly (Originally from another Warner Bros. Pictures movie, "Space Jam". Background Singer and company sing this during the end credits) (Bottom line, he sings with the Warners in most of their songs) + = Features my singing His background music He primarily uses Danny Elfman's scores from movies he composed, occasionally some of Alan Menken's scores too. Trivia *Background Singer wasn't initally planned to be a character, just a singing voice by me. But instead, in no less than 3 days, I made him into a character since it really wouldn't be fair for Waldo to have all the fun as a villain. And where there's a villain, there's always a hero to stop his undoings. Category:Blog posts Category:Male